


Long Day?

by SilverLinings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, M/M, Sleep, meeting by chance, sleepy, stiles is sleepy, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles boards a train and just can't keep his eyes open to save his life. Coincidentally, he meets Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day?

Derek sat on the subway, blatantly avoiding everyone's eye contact. He just really didn't like people. So when a stranger, a very tired stranger at that, came and sat down by him, he was somewhat shocked.

Derek almost prided himself on his ability to look pissed off day and night. Of course, most of the time he wasn't mad but really, who would know? He wasn't great at conversing with people, never was, and this way he didn't have to worry about it.

The mans head bobbed once, his eyes shooting back open. Derek watched out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but feel slightly amused by the sleepy strangers struggle. The man next to him was cute, enough so that Derek didn't mind that he was sitting a little too close for comfort. He continued to watch as the man did everything possible to keep himself awake. He alternated from holding his eyes open to slapping his cheeks and nearly everything else in between. Derek didn't exactly know at what point the man gave up and succumbed to the sleep.

He eventually went lax, his body slumping to the side, slowly falling closer and closer to resting his head upon Derek’s shoulder. Derek continued to watch out of the corner of his eye. The mans head hit Derek’s shoulder and even though he watched the fall, he tensed anyway.

Derek was stunned, confused, unsure. His first thoughts was to immediately shove the guy off of him, to yell at him for doing what he did. His second thought though, was to just let the poor guy sleep. He was obviously in dire need of some rest and Derek could relate to that much. Plus he was cute. Even Derek couldn't deny that his messy hair and almost childish face was adorable. Of course, no one would ever hear those words spoken out loud but it was still there in his mind. It was also in the way that this man slept, his lips slightly parted, a look of relaxation, even the way he almost curled in around Derek.

The two sat there until the end of the line, Derek’s stop. He gently shook the man, trying not to jostle him too much. The man woke up slowly, stretching and yawning yet still not bothering to remove his head from Derek’s shoulder. Eventually he did push himself into an upright position, patting Derek’s shoulder like he was flattening a pillow. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings quite yet. Slowly, it became apparent to him. First he looked around the subway, then he looked at Derek. His eyes opened in shock, a stutter of ‘I’s’ that was probably supposed to be followed up with a ‘sorry.’

“Hey, it’s okay. You were tired. Just don’t let it happen again.”   
  


Derek stood up and offered his hand to the startled man. He took it, pulling himself into a standing position. The two were close, closer than Derek would have liked to be, but he didn't step back, why though, he didn't really know. Maybe it was the apologetic look on his face or maybe it was the way that the man avoided looking to Derek’s face, (but most likely it was because of the blush that the man now sported, one that stretched from ear to ear).

“Well, I, uh, thanks for letting me catch a bit of shut eye. No promises though, about it not happening again.” He replied finally stepping back from Derek.

Derek left it at that, turning and heading off the subway, on his way home. He stopped short though, when the man called out to him.

“It’s Stiles.” Derek turned to look at him, just staring but not even asking what ‘Stiles’ was meant to be. “My name, my name is Stiles. Just, uh, in case of future problems.” He couldn't even look Derek in the eyes, keeping them to the floor.

**  
**Derek never bothered to reply, just turning and heading home. On his way though, he silently begged to himself that in the near future the stars align _just right_ and he gets to meet Stiles again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot but Aziza, my editor, gave me the idea of writing out the other meetings. I will not make any promises of this being updated frequently. Knowing me that just will not happen. If you do like this story though and want to read more, bookmark or whatever and I will eventually write more. I need time to think up some new scenarios. Anyway, thank you for reading my story. It always means the world to me to have you, real people, interested in something that I made. I'd love to hear from each and every one of you so feel free to leave me a comment here or if you'd like my tumblr is deathlessdean, THANK YOU!!


End file.
